The Gods Become Teachers
by The Forgotten Demigod
Summary: The gods are bored, and wants to be teachers at Goode High School, to make fun of their children. Maybe some couples. Still a work in progress. Maybe OOC, Maybe Percabeth, T to be safe, Need ideas for the teachers! No flames
1. Zeus Becomes The Principal

**The Gods Become Teachers**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I am Rick? No it doesn't so therefore, I am not the mastermind behind PJO

**READ THE BOTTOM IN THE END! **

_Zeus Becomes The Principal _

_On Olympus_

"I am bored!" Aphrodite complained, throwing the fashion magazines to the side.

"Go make some mortals fall in loves, who are unlike each other." Athena waved her off not taking her eyes off of the book written by one of her sons, Mark Twain.

"We could write some songs or poems." Apollo grinned.

"Or we could become the teachers at Goode. I mean common, today is all of our children's first day." Hermes grinned, along with a few other gods.

"That idea isn't that bad." Athena said, which ironically she was the goddess of wisdom. Zeus came into the throne room, and sat down.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to scare our children!" Ares chuckled, which caused Zeus to become confused. They filled him in, and he agreed on the idea.

"I can't go; I was loyal and didn't go out and HAVE children with mortal men." Hera glared at Zeus, who laughed nervously. For the king of gods, he was afraid of his wife.

"So Hades can take her place!" Demeter said with fake joy. Persephone rolled her eyes, luckily it wasn't winter and she could stay up on Olympus.

"That actually isn't half bad. Hermes, contact the other gods like Poseidon and Hades." Zeus declared.

_Thalia's POV_

I walked into Goode with Annabeth, because Percy and the others were car pooling (A/N Percy really MUST like pooling!). We walked into the doors of Goode to be greeted by the Stolls. They seemed to be already into mischief. A few minutes later, the rest of the gang rolled in, finding their lockers.

"Hey Jace!" Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite smiled at him. They seriously like each other, but won't admit their feelings. It is getting on my nerves, that he is being a baby and won't ask her out. Then again, he is my baby brother, from a different form of religion. He was from the Roman religion, while I was in Greek. I still don't understand that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the first bell rang. Everyone had a different class, and I got study. I thought it was pointless because I haven't had any classes yet, so there was no point. I decided to annoy the teacher that was actually Paul. He really didn't realize who I was so he didn't care if he sent me to the principals.

Which he did. I mean I wasn't aiming the stapler at his tie. Luckily it didn't hit any skin; it just got him stuck to the wall. Blame my ADHD. You really couldn't blame my dyslexia, because it doesn't have to do anything with this situation. He sent me to the principal, which I wasn't surprised. If I was Paul, I would send me there to.

I opened the door to the principal's office to see that Jason was sitting there to. He said that he got to class late, and it was a strict teacher.

I sat in the chair besides him, waiting for the principal to come in. In came a man that looked like my father, in his less godly form. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, and a fedora that matched the suit. He looked like a detective almost, that was looking for some clues, and maybe I dunno 39 of them?

I realized that it was my father, after I saw the cheesy name. Mr. Zoos? How creative it that, it is worse than Apollo's haiku. Mostly the one about how hunters are a waste of peoples' time. I don't know why Jason would be here, he technically is Roman not Greek. I shook away the thought and looked at my dad.

"I didn't do it!" I said, knowing there wasn't much hope to it. I knew that I did do it, but I was talking to my father. He could ground me or something.

"What didn't you do?" He asked. He must not have known what happened to Percy's stepfather.

"Umm… what did you not do?" I countered back, causing my brother to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, Mr. Grace?" Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing sir." Jason said quickly.

"Sir, what do you like better? The sky, the underworld, or the sea?" I asked, getting a blank and confused stare from Jason.

"Sky." Zeus replied bluntly.

"I like the water better. Maybe even death more than both." I just made the biggest mistake. He was fuming, almost looking like I just told him that the sky is the worst. Oh wait, I just did. _Crap. _

"Very well then, Miss Grace." His eye twitched while looking at me. I just decided to end it there, I was killing him enough.

"And who came up with your last name?" I asked. I really wished I didn't. He made me swear on the river of Styx that I couldn't tell the full story, along with Jason (which doesn't give much effect).

And I can't tell you what he said. Not yet.

**Alright! Anyways, you already know why they are doing this, but Thalia doesn't know. Sorry if it was OOC. **

**Which god should be next?**

**And what classes should each god teach. So far I got:**

**Poseidon- Swimming coach**

**Ares- History (meaning war)**

**Athena- A building club/class**

**I need some for the rest of the gods! Please help!**

**Next god would probably be Poseidon or Athena, your choice! **

**And please submit ideas for what the other gods should teach! And should I throw in some minors? **

**R&R**


	2. The Clueless

**Hello, and sorry for the long update! I just saw 'We Bought A Zoo' AKA the cutest movie ever Anyways my goal is to get the big three done first, then the other Olympians. Also, I would like to mention that I will not be doing 'sex ed' for Aphrodite OR Artemis. I am nearly 14, and I REFUSE to right anything like that. Sure, I mention some things in one of my stories, but I just can't. **

**Anyways, I will continue boring you with my rambling at the bottom.**

_**The Clueless**_

_Poseidon (Kind of like how Rick does this, where it isn't their POV, the part revolves around them)_

Posiedon chuckled, knowing his son would be in his class. The thoughts of what he heard from his own son was amusing.

The only real danger he would be in is the first official class of the day. Percy would be in for a treat.

_**Percy's POV **_

After Thalia headed off towards study, with my step-dad Paul, I decided to see what Annabeth had next. It was a free period, where you could just roam around Goode and do whatever (just not get into some sort of trouble).

Goode isn't normal, the same as me though. It is normally like the saying people say, 'normal is boring'.

See the school offers one forty minute class time of the day to whatever, because the school has too many students. So, mine is at the end of the day meaning I could just ditch.

We also have the electives we could pick, mine was swimming and hers was some kind of architecture club. While I had my roaming around time, she was at her meetings. Other than that, we have the same classes. Like the new English teacher would be after this- Miss Thens.

I asked her if she wanted to watch me at the first swim meet, but she just rolled her eyes saying, "Watching you cheat?"

I took that as a definite no. I followed her when she started jogging down the empty hallway. You could say I was going to CHASE her! Well… no wonder she calls me a genius!

"Where are you going?" I asked, as she jerked her head towards the room next to us. A library, which amazed me that we even had in this school. What kind of sane school has one? Sure, I know this school isn't that sane, it is full of insanity. But I've lasted longer here, then anywhere.

"You want me to walk you in?" I inquired. I had to face reality, ever since the war I was overprotective. We had lost to many people in the sick and twisted war, and I didn't want to lose Annabeth over something worthless.

"I am fine seaweed brain."

**-PAGEE BREAAKERR!-**

I opened the door to the pool, which a towel hung over my shoulders. I felt invincible- which I was. I was ready to swim and start kicking some butt. Just the people here were not monsters.

The new swim coach was chilling on the bleachers of Goode High. He had some shorts and a button down Hawaiian themed shirt (which made no sense, it was September). If the man was a bit more godlier looking, then he could have been my dad the god of sea. Not Neptune, my father is Poseidon.

I squinted from where I was standing to try to read the metal name tag pinned to his shirt.

_Roach Course?_

It took me a few more times to realize that it was, coach Horse. I oddly thought right away of my father, the most awesome (thunder rumbles) I mean second most awesome god ever.

The man said for some competitions we need to work on staying underwater. So incase when we are in a competition, we get tangled up and drown, and we would be able to survive for longer than five minutes. He also said something about lung capacity to.

I was getting suspicious. I felt like he was a monster, trying to set me up for failure.

I reached for Ripetide, but I realized that I wasn't wearing my jeans. I was completely screwed.

"Jackson, in the pool now!" coach didn't really yell, his voice was calm. I must have got on his good side, somehow.

I sunk to the bottom of the pool, not realizing I spent the whole class underwater. Everyone on the team believed I was dead, and I needed a reason. The guys on the team were not as gullible as me though. I told them that I did this for a living and knew what I was doing. And that I had cheated and had risen up for a few minutes unseen.

Next class though, I will prove that he is a monster, don't you forget it. As I started heading towards the locker room, coach stopped me.

"Good luck Percy," he put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. I believed that his hand would grow to talons, and tear me shred to shred.

I moved away, and back to change into my clothes. But what luck would I need? I shook my head and started off to English class with Annabeth.

**Scene**

**I think Percy was a bit OOC, but please don't let it get to you. And no flames!**

**The next update will be around… sometime next week I believe. I need ideas for Hades though! I am pretty stuck on what he should teach.**

**Also I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: **ADiffrentAthenaCamper does NOT own the Percy Jackson series, or any of the names.

**Alright, Review and remember I don't accept flames! **


	3. The Hall Officer? Really?

**I've been busy You know… playing Temple Run and stuff…. I have no good excuses do I? Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own PJO… shoot.

_The Hall Officer? Really?_

_Nico's POV_

You can't blame me for ditching cooking class; I don't need to know how to make something pointless. Blame Percy, I didn't even chose this elective. Stupid guy, I still don't know why Annabeth even dates him.

I really didn't want today's lesson to be making a bowl or cereal, I already know how to thanks to Demeter's lectures.

I cut class to hang out in a dark alley and maybe summon my lost sister Bianca. I guess the fate of the universe wanted to embarrass me instead.

…

I hid in my locked (surprisingly, I could fit) and waited a few minutes. It was dark and creepy- just how I like it. As soon as the halls were empty, I knew it was my chance to leave.

I was being like a ninja, and rolling throughout the halls of Goode High. That was until I heard footsteps. _Shoot! _I needed a plan, and I started to with Athena was my mom. Don't tell anyone I said that…

I squeezed behind a locker- sorta. You would totally tell that I was hiding, my jacket and shoes were easy to see. Maybe the person was just a student that was late? Wrong.

The man I believe was the science teacher, but I couldn't tell. He highly resembled to Mick Jagger, but was gothic. He had a tag on that was blurry from my angle.

"Who is out here?" a deep voice called, causing me to sigh in relief. But I recognized the voice a bit, it was just like my father's. He is Hades, the lord of the dead.

I noticed that he was the science teacher; the door was opened with heads peering out it. I gulped, knowing I would be caught easily. I sent a prayer to the gods that I wouldn't get in trouble on my first day.

I guess they had a day off, because the man saw me. "Boy! Get to class!"

Maybe he was talking to Rico Ai Dangelo? No, my luck was pushed too far. I moved from the lockers and held my hands up in defeat. Wait a minute… Mr. Corpse?

I swear, if it was my dad, he would be the moron of the family. Oh wait, I can think of a few other gods that could fill that role. Thunder rumbled, so now they heard my thoughts?

Then again, if other gods decided to do this, then they would have stupid names. Then again, someone said coach horse…

"Do you need something sir?" I asked, and saluted.

"Are you cutting class?"

"No, I was ummmm late?" it came out more of a question, then an answer. But he thought it.

"Then get to your class, Nico." how did he know my name? It is official… that was my dad. I walked down the hallway, acting like I was going to a class. But I really turned around the corner and ran out of the school.

Something was up…

**Detective Nico Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Remember no flames!**


	4. You Call Yourself A Teacher?

**Thank you for Pmbs1994! This is his/her idea on what Aphrodite should teach! Anyways, my high score was recently over 800,000 on Temple Run for the person that asked. I play it every night at 11, for some reason… anyways… here is chapter 4! **

**While typing this, I was listening to BLOW by ke$ha. Then, the song changed, and on the TV, it was playing in that one episode of VicTORIous. Creepy? (I am on Grooveshark, name: MotherKnowsBest :D ) **

_You call yourself a teacher?_

_Piper's POV_

It sucks being the new student at Goode. You could say it wasn't that good. Gods, Annabeth was right. Percy's stupidness is contiguous.

I walked into my first class. Chemistry. I scanned the faces, trying to see if any of my friends were in the class. And sadly, no one was in it.

I sat down in the front row, trying to ignore the laughing from the idiots behind me. They were making fun of the new students, and I believe Jason, Leo, and I were some of the new targets. Then again, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and the others are targets to. I wonder how Percy actually made it throughout the school year.

I woman walked in, and I am just taking a guess that it is the teacher. I am not a child of Athena, but I am the smartest of my cabin. And that IS saying something. She seemed like the bubbly type, and smiled. She went up to the smartboard and picked up the green pen. She attempted writing her name.

It didn't show up. It took her around thirteen times, and she then gave up. I raised my hand to point out that it was on freeze.

"Piper!" she clapped while saying my name. But how did she know what it was? I tried to ignore the fact, and had to tell her the reason why nothing was showing up.

"The board is on freeze." the teacher said something along the lines of, I feel like an idiot. She reminded me of my mother.

I was so right. On the board it had at least twenty times her name.

MSSI DOLVEUV

No wait, my mistake… it is MISS LUVDOVE

Yep, that is my mother. The only thing that occurred to me is that she didn't have something like Mrs. Ares-is-hot. Also, she actually spelt miss right. I somehow felt like she would spell it like a lunatic.

She sat on her desk and twirled her hair, "anyways, welcome to chemistry class! Today we will be talking about… PERCABETH!"

"What is Percabeth?" a kid behind me asked. I think her name was Jill or something. I really don't pay attention to things- I really am a daughter of Aphrodite. The truth hurts, sometimes.

Just like when Frank found out that he was a son of 'Mars'. **[A.N: This is after the series of Heroes of Olympus. So, there will be mentions of them, but I don't think they will show up]**

"It is this REALLY cute couple! See, there is this guy who is OBSESSED with swimming, and this braniac girl! They can't be friends, because their parents HATE each other! But, they overcame everything, and they are D-A-T-I-N-G!" Aphrodite squealed, causing most of the class to cover their ears. They looked at me strangely; I was completely used to this. How do you think I put up with a cabin full of love sick girls?

"Miss Luvdove, you do realize that this isn't about the chemistry between to people?" I asked, but of course, she ignored me.

"Sooo, Thena last night tried to STOP their relationship. But then I was like, 'Thena they are PERFECT together! Don't go breaking their hearts!'

Then she was like 'Aph, you seriously DON"T know my daughter! She could do better!'

Then I was like 'Thena, you are SO wrong! Percy and Annabeth are totally good for each other!'" I mentally slapped myself, and I slapped myself physically to. First, I highly doubt that Athena would talk like that. I could believe that for my mother. People started to say that there is kids in the school named Percy and Annabeth. And that THEY were dating.

I raised my hand and she called on me. "Miss Luvdove, ummm… I think you have the whole meaning of the class wrong…"

"That is silly Piper! Anyways, so Annabeth's first words to her boyfriend were 'you drool when you sleep'! How funny right!" sooner or later, she is going to WRECK their lives. Now that this gossip was getting around the class, it will spread like wildfire. I guess I have to be the bigger person here.

Fighting fire with fire. Of course, this is why I am in the Aphrodite cabin. I am not as smart as Annabeth, but I know I can make my mom shut up when I need to. Hey- it works with Drew, and my other siblings.

"OMG! There is like this one lady that I know who CHEATED on her husband! I feel so bad for the guy, but then again, he was SOOO ugly! He was chucked off the roof of some building. Like what a loser right?" I snorted. Her face paled. She could tell that I was clueing in, on what they were doing.

"You shouldn't make fun of a nice woman, betraying her husband with her totally hot BF!" how do I even put up with her? Then again, how does Ares? And the rest of the Olympians? I can get why Annabeth gets migraines every time she comes back from construction. She wants a total SHRINE towards Percabeth.

"I guess she wasn't loyal, as she was cut out to be. I think I am starting to like this class. Talking about the latest scandal on top of the EMPIRE STATE BUILDING." I emphasized it.

I just beat her at her own game. "Class dismissed."

I have to warn the others. And fast, before they learn that their parents are in the school almost ruining their life. I think I ruined my own moms life. Shoot.

**Sorry if Piper was OOC. I really didn't like TLH. I couldn't care much, Annabeth and other characters were just soo… unlike themselves.**

**Anyways, no flames please! I tried hard to keep them in character, and I am not the best with spelling. **

**Next in the line-up:**

**Athena **

**-ADiffrentAthenaCamper**


	5. Need of Ideas

**Hey guys! Sorry no update **

**I know that there is a policy strictly against only A.N chapters. But I am having troubles writing this chapter. I need help a bit with the whole Athena thing. **

**See my idea is an English teacher, but I was stupid to make Annabeth go straight to the library. **

**So I have two ideas and I need you guys to vote. **

**Choice A. pick up AFTER she visits the library, and just make it when her and Percy are in Athena's English class. **

**Choice B. have Annabeth see her mother tutoring some kid, and helps. But it still turns out her mom is helping the kid in English, and is going to teach her in a few questions. **

**Choice C. is make up your own **

**Please send me in PM or review them! **

**-Piper the Viper **


	6. He Isn't So Tough

**Disclaimer: **Oh gods, I don't own the _Percy Jackson_ series. That would be my one wish. Oh wait, my first wish is to marry Nico di Angelo OR Peeta Mellark. I also do not own _Finding Nemo_ all rights to that goes to Disney. Or _The Hunger Games_, that WILL be mentioned once or twice. Or I don't own Red Box. _HSM_ also belongs to Disney.

**Warning: **Clarisse will most likely be swearing a lot in this chapter.

**Note: **IMPORTANT message at the bottom, explaining why I went 'missing' (not to some Roman camp) the last few months.

_He Isn't So Tough _

_Ares _

After the plan, and punching the old History teacher in the face and quickly taking the job, Ares sat outside of the library. How in the world was he going to go in there and get a movie? Athena would laugh knowing that he actually walked into one.

There then was a Red Box that a few kids were crowded around. "What the heck it going on?"

A kid with a beanie looked over at him and said, "How the hell am I suppose to know? I am not the president of the world."

Ares knew that the statement sounded a bit different, because there is no exact president of the entire world, but he thought that it would be a good catchphrase.

Ares then shoved a few kids and picked out two movies, not knowing he would be in for a big surprise.

_Clarisse's POV _

Alright, so maybe there is a few perks to being at Goode besides being closer to camp. Everyone thought that Jackson was a freak. Sure I am a freak too, but not some swimming one who is obsessed with _Finding Nemo_. Back on the main topic, most jocks wanted to kick his ass. Like me.

First class of the day was History. I don't want to hear about some girly girls fighting about keeping peace, I already see enough of that thanks to the Aphrodite cabin although that normally is about makeup and cheating. I wanted to hear about bombs, guns, scars, action, and just anything related to blood.

I think they should show some movie about death a bit. Maybe _The Hunger Games_ they sit there and kill innocent children. It is sort of like being a Half Blood. But you can't get out of it because no one can volunteer for you. I always seem to think of it as a kick ass quest, but without Greek mythology or some other type of mythology.

I took my seat next to some boy, who looked as if he were some kind of son of owl head. He was way into his book which I couldn't read the title because of my stupid Dyslexia. Though you could tell he was not a smart ass. He didn't look anything like the kids from Athena cabin so he must be some type of nerd.

He then looked at me and I sent him my best death glare. He then shivered and went back to his book. I was told that I couldn't bully barnacle boy's son or any other Demigod, but I guess I could bully this punk. Or maybe I will be generous and ignore him until tomorrow.

I went with generous. This could be another Demigod. Dad threatened me the other day that if I got kicked out, he would make old smart ass teach me.

Before I got the chance to ask the twerps name, the teacher came in. He looked like he just came out of a war, with a lot of scars on his face.

"Losers, I am your new teacher Mr. Toph. The old teacher must have been hit by a truck or something, but who cares." he then sat down on the desk. He looked ready to go into a war or just sit back and watch one.

"Mr. Toph, what are we going to be learning about first?" the kid next to me asked. The nerd actually LOOKED UP from the book to comment?

"Don't know, don't care. We are watching some movie that I found from a library. Well, I didn't actually go into it; I just rented it from the Red Box that was outside." I know I have only set foot into a library once in my life, but who would put a Red Box outside of it? Only a complete idiot like the Stoll Brothers would do something like that.

"What movie?" the boy asked the teacher

"Do I look like I am the President of the world? How the hell am I suppose to know? What is your name anyways, punk?" this man doesn't know much, and I am normally not the one to correct, but the President of the world? What an idiot. But him saying punk… could he be? This man is pretty awesome for saying Hell in front of a lot of students though. Not many teachers would even dare try that. They would just complain about the sake of their job or something stupid like that.

"Robert Dexter Robbins the 3rd, but everyone calls me Robbie." Robbie said proudly. He wasn't a son of 'Thena, they are normally not that proud. Even wise girl isn't usually like that after Jackson and her kiss or she beats the crap out of the enemy. He is just a rich snob, but he does have a chance of being Aphrodite's kid.

"Well nerdy pants," Robbie growled at the comment, "I don't care really. All I want to do is play this movie. It has guns in it or teenage kids killing each other. I forget which one I grabbed I know I got both. I don't know which movie I brought for you guys to see."

The last part won me over. He then put the movie in, and everyone started to watch and learn. Well, no one really did learn. Because well, there isn't much to learn about the movie that he got, which I am not complaining about at all.

By the end of the period with another few minutes remaining of the movie, the teacher was in tears. I was bored throughout the entire movie, but the man was in complete tears over nothing.

"B-but! How is this going to end! How could they do that to me? I won't get to see the rest until tomorrow. Those two are the worst villains in the entire movie!" I got the vibe that this teacher wasn't my dad. But he did have the godly aroma. And if this was somehow my dad, this was good blackmail that I could lend to the Stolls or just use myself (No way will I ever tell Jackson this!).

"Dude, it is just a movie. And you are the one who decided to show it." I laughed at him causing me to get a death glare.

"Clarisse La Rue, you better shut your damn mouth before I come over there and shut you up for good." That is my dad or a monster. But I am going to go with my dad because he used my full name and didn't come at me attempting to murder me.

The class gasped that he used that kind of language, and how he randomly said my name without knowing me. I didn't care; I normally talked like that to anyone, just not my dad. The bell rang and I then got up and started to my next class.

When he got the movie, he assumed it would be _The Hunger Games_ or something that had a picture of a gun on the screen. But whoever had the movie last would find it amusing to switch it with something else.

Who knew that the god of war would actually cry while watching _High School Musical_?

_**Scene **_

**Authors Note: **Alright, first off I want to apologize if there were any mistakes OR any of them were OOC. This will most likely be Robbie's first and last appearance in the story.

I want to say that I am sorry for NOT updating in the last few months. I had 8th grade graduation and twisted my ankle the night before, so I was stuck to do nothing around the house. Over the summer I have been talking with friends, went on vacation a few times, AND went to orientation. I have little classes with my friends, but I will see them at least once a day.

High School starts on Tuesday, and my mom knows NOTHING about Volleyball and the same with the other coach. Lucky for me I get to go and help. Please note my sarcasm.

I was trying to post this chapter the last few weeks, but I kept changing it a lot. This has to be the third time I rewrote it. I then lost it because my laptop was slow (This is written on my family computer) and it had to delete a lot of files. Sadly, I named it something stupid and deleted the last copy of it and had to try to retype it. I also have been working on side projects just to store on my laptop.

I told myself I want to post at least ONE chapter this entire summer, so here it was. Not my favorite, but still decent enough to be posted.

I would like to say that Choice A is winning so far, and I was actually going to go with that. So, I guess no need to vote for that anymore.

**Thank You: **53 Favorites? 53 Reviews? 65 Follows? Damn you guys, I love you all! But I just don't like the little: _Updated: 02-19-12. _I need to work on that part. Opps. I am not the kind of author who demands them in order for a next update, I just appreciate them!

A quick little replying to review session:

**I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: **Oh yes, I forgot about Paul! I forgot all about him until I read your review. I guess the gods would be able to do some type of magic to make him forget or maybe Athena will just be a speaker.

**YasSch: **Weeelll, this really wasn't updated 'soon' as you have said in your review. BUT, as I have said before that I would most likely be putting in choice A. Thanks for the suggesting, maybe I can incorporate it in some way! Actually, I already have an idea for that!

**Raya Thalia Nightshade: **Sadly- I forgot all about poor Hestia! I already have a plan for what Athena will 'teach' I think that Apollo should be teaching the wrong class. He is the art teacher, but just randomly has a music class. I liked the suggestion for Artemis, but I would have to make an OC. Thalia already knows about the plan, but Artemis would sit there and complain about boys all class. In the school I will be going to starting Tuesday, I did hear something about starting clubs, I should so ask If there is a gardening one. But I was going to have her do sort of a cooking class, but sit there and teach them how to pick out a good type of cereal and tell them how to make it. Thank you for the suggestions, I may have found a way to incorporate them into their chapters!

**COOOOL **: Thank you for reviewing, and Thalia was more likely to be playing with uhh… I forgot the joke. Percy should really start paying attention more though, and isn't anyone scared of Hades no matter what? Well, Aphrodite did sort of did deserve it, but she did mess up the lives of Percy and Annabeth a bit too by telling part of their life story! I hoped you liked this chapter, it wasn't my favorite, but it still worked!

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: **Guest, mioun, Raya Thalia Nightshade, Wisegirl6, COOOOL , Guest, Guest, nyxaurora, Deth2Barbie (Love the Name!), CheekyDragon, Guest, Make, -Claw Jr, Little d goes to Mars, Diamonds1238, readingqueen811, YasSch, avatarcats, PJAX51, I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody, and PerseusSlayerofMedusa.

Also, I am not sure if any of you ever have played the Super Smash Brothers series. I just found out for SSB4 that some characters were leaked. And my new favorite villain happens to be in it (Demon Lord Ghirahim, from _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_). I may be getting (hopefully) a 3DS so I can finally get a classic Zelda game: Ocarina of Time!

But until then, I will just try to update more, play Zelda, Watch THG, and try to survive High School!

-The Forgotten Demigod (I hope you guys didn't forget little old me!)


	7. Cooking Class?

**Disclaimer: ** I swear, I really don't own any Percy Jackson characters and I guess the Olympians are just well… themselves? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CEREAL IN THIS! NOOO!

**Warnings: **I have LITTLE ideas about Katie and/or anything about her cabin. So bear with me if any of the information is incorrect. This also was hinted a lot from the chapter with Nico!

**Notes: **Read the bottom for a little explanation for the next few weeks. Involving projects of writing, school, and random ones I come up with during study hall. THIS CONTAINS HINTS OF TRATIE!

_Cooking Class? _

_Demeter _

So, the gardening club wasn't up for grabs. That is great for Demeter, right? Well, no not really. She had to get the next best thing, _cooking. _

Demeter carefully scanned over the list of students that will be in first hour Cooking class. Katie of course was in it, but another name stuck out. _Nico di Angelo. _

Demeter smiled at the piece of paper a bit with a devilish smile, just not nearly resembling Hades. She would have fun embarrassing her daughter as well as Nico.

_Katie's POV _

I ended my conversation with Travis as I turned a different way than him. Before you guys ask, yes we are dating. Now just don't go all Aphrodite on me.

I scanned the room and saw an open seat. I quickly took it and waited for the teacher to come in. I remembered Nico saying that he had this class, but he probably ditched it. The last few days Nico has been trying to talk to his sister and ignores us a bit.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a woman walked into the room. I assumed it was the teacher, mostly because she had a name tag on and glared at those who were talking.

"Hello class! I am your new teacher, Miss Serial." Miss Serial's gaze fell upon me. I shifted a bit uncomfortably and looked down a bit blushing.

She reminded me way _too _much of my mother, Demeter. Call me crazy, but yes I am a daughter of Demeter. I really think you would understand that if I mentioned Aphrodite before. Speaking of Aphrodite, I need to tell her thank you for helping me with Travis. My mom really doesn't like my relationship with him, but does it matter? No.

"I will be now taking the attendance." She picked up a piece of paper and began to call names. I instantly knew that this was Demeter because she said Nico's name with a darker tone. I guess that their fight last week about which cereal was the best ended up badly.

I didn't realize for a few minutes that she had said my name around three or four times. I was just lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize a thing. "I am here."

She continued on with names and finally asked, "Alright, so who wants to guess what we will be making today?"

Before anyone could respond, Nico came walking through the door. His face was covered in sweat, and his book bag was slung around one shoulder with papers falling out.

"You are late, Mr. di Angelo." Demeter said in an angry tone that even made me flinch a bit.

Nico met her glaring eyes then muttered, "Whatever fruit loop."

Nico then took a seat next to me and growled about her. I looked over at him and gave a soft chuckle. It was funny to watch them fight sometimes, even though it is my own mother and friend.

A student then asked, "Are we making some pasta?"

"No."

"Hamburgers?" a boy in the front row yelled.

"No, think something about… breakfast." Uh oh. I really don't like where she is going with this. I braced myself for the answer.

"Poptarts."

"Green eggs and ham!"

"Cereal?" I asked causing a few students to laugh at me. Well, just until the teacher beamed at me. You got to be kidding me.

"Yes Katie!" she clapped scaring the rest of the class a bit. Nico let out a big sigh and then raised his hand. "What di Angelo?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Nico said in a bored tone.

"Alright, fine. Hurry." Nico then picked up his bag and scurried off to Zeus knows where.

After he left, it was silent for a bit. My mom walked over to one of the cupboards and picked out a few different types of cereal.

"This is going to be hard for you to pick which kind you want. Then you have to carefully pour the milk into the bowl and not spill! You have 30 minutes!" Demeter yelled. Everyone sat there trying to comprehend the stupid directions my mother had said. I then was the first to get up and pick the type of cereal.

It barely even took 2 minutes for me to finish and here came the worst part: I had to actually eat it. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but I just think this is pathetic.

I looked down and studied the bowl of cereal. I then took one bite, which then became two after that. So forth it wasn't that bad.

There was only one problem. This isn't my only cooking class with her. I have it every single day. I better get used to eating cereal twice a day. Shoot.

_Scene _

**Author's Note: **I do realize that they all were OOC, but this is Fanfiction. The stories don't have to be perfect, right?

Anyways, sorry for the delay. I am REALLY sorry for it! I have just started my freshman year in High School, and so far I love it! I wore my Camp Half-Blood tee shirt (I got it for Christmas off of Café Press) and two people pointed it out, one in my Global Studies. She just came up to me and asked where I got it. Then my English teacher during a test pointed it out and asked if I was a fan of the author. I said yes and sat down.

**IMPORTANT: **for the next few weeks, yes I will be having a lot of homework. My study isn't until third period so I don't have much to do but talk about things with my friends. BUT today my sister went to the doctor because of her back. The next few weeks will be… different. I will be updating less frequently because I thought it was a cruel joke from my dad at first, but my sister may be having surgery. So, I have to try and get her mind off of things.

**MARK OF ATHENA IN A FEW WEEKS! **

**RANDOM FACT FROM FRIDAY: **My friends and I have these things since we have started school, that we sit at each other's houses and watch movies and talk. I went to my friends house and we watched Percy Jackson. I haven't seen that since it came out so I barely remembered it. I then realized something. Athena sounded like she had a british accent or something. Then after that we told scary stories and when it came to the Medusa part, which I hate, I ironically put my hood up and turned around, and it was my Athena Cabin hoodie. Wow.

**Until next time! **

**-The Forgotten Demigod **

Next on the list: Hermes


	8. News and Preview

**I bring you some bad news- my laptop crashed the other day. It has all files of ideas for chapters, and everything else. This is the family computer- no ideas of chapter that is already written. I want to say that there will be a bit of delay in this chapter. **

**Yes, I do realize that there is a problem with only Author Notes, so I have a part that I had written down on paper. **

**Part of the Hermes chapter: **

Hermes was known for pranks, right? But every time he tried to make a joke or even a little prank on one of his students to make the most boring subject funny- Algebra, the brothers just ruined it for him.

They would make comments like, "that is the oldest joke in the book, younger than you!" or just telling the end of the joke and ruining it for him and everyone else.

Maybe the Stolls just know more than an Olympian? Or maybe Hermes could outsmart them- without the help of Athena this time.

**Speaking of Athena, I woke up REALLY early to start reading it on my kindle. I LOVED it, but one of the last pages disappointed me. The next book comes out: Fall 2013… but it is called the House of Hades. I am now starting ANOTHER countdown, like how this week was 'Half Blood Week'. **

**I may have to rewrite the chapter again if I cannot get my person laptop up and running again. Yeah. Sucks right? I do have study halls though so don't worry! **

**So, so, so, so, so sorry! **

**-The Forgotten Demigod **


	9. Change

As you have all noticed I do not use this account and I rarely update the story. I started freshman year and a whole bunch of stuff came up. I sometimes forget this account exists even though the email is my personal one (I don't normally check it). So I am rewriting this story and moving it to another account soon.

The account name is: Ghirahim is Fabulous . The first few chapters will rewritten and posted within the next few weeks. So be on the lookout for it!

-The Forgotten Demigod


End file.
